


The Whip Hand

by turnbasedbitchfit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Demon Sex, Dress Up, Kinky, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnbasedbitchfit/pseuds/turnbasedbitchfit
Summary: "Sex is gross, sweetheart," Asmodeus says easily, as if dictating a bedtime story to a child. "People are gross. But I'm living proof that they're beautiful, too, aren't I?"
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The Whip Hand

Asmodeus takes great delight in watching Yuki's face go red. He enjoys it even more when Yuki immediately looks across the rows of tables in their shared classroom looking aghast and shy, knowing IMMEDIATELY who would bother to pass a note like that his way.

Yes, alright, perhaps Asmodeus has never matured past passing notes in class. You don't live for thousands of years and get bored of that sort of thing. It's always fun to break the rules.

Yuki's shock transforms into an affronted glare pretty much immediately as he shamefully tucks the note into his breast pocket, shaking his head, a barely controlled twitch of a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. It was a little salacious, Asmodeus will admit-but everything seems less aggressive when it's written in pink glittery gel ink, right?

....right?

Oops. Asmodeus might have, once upon a time, been a paragon of chastity, but these days he can't seem to reign in his less cherubic impulses. Maybe he should save threats of animalistic sodomy for his demon friends. It seems to work well enough for succubi!

Oh, perhaps Asmodeus is rusty. Solomon is, as far as human go, about as sexually exciting as a piece of tissue paper once you get to know him. At first Asmodeus thought he was hot and old and powerful, but it turns out he's just old and powerful. And he smells like youth dew.

Yuki, however, is pretty much just hot. Old and powerful can come later, Asmodeus supposes. All his brothers may be too stupid to see Yuki's potential, but Asmodeus isn't. Why guard his chastity like a whipped dog, keeping him naive and mortal, when he could instead usher Yuki into a life together, filled with all the pleasures and depravities the supernatural world has to offer?

It's a lofty goal, and Yuki has yet to agree to it, but Asmodeus can be VERY persuasive.

Class ends and Yuki still waits for Asmodeus at the door, letting humanoids of every shape, color, and number of horns push past him before they finally meet.

Asmodeus sets about pouting right away. "You didn't answer my note!" he accuses.

"Not gonna," Yuki says, huffing. He's cute and lanky and tall, and these days he plays tennis with Beel, so he's fit, too. He's quite handsome and well groomed, but Asmodeus can practically smell the insecure ex-theater kid under it all, the urge to paint his nail and sing la miserable all but boiling under his skin like a tempestuous sea of embarrassing desires. His black hair is chopped recklessly at all angles and hangs less than fashionably in his face, his eyes large and heavy lidded, dark circles under them as though they were engraved there.

He also wears suspenders, which is a dead giveaway. You can take the cuff out of the pants, but you can't take the geek out of the awkward, effeminate theater enthusiast.

"What?!" Asmodeus cries. "You can't be serious! I even drew a cute little bear on it...y'know, half of Devilgram would die for a single little bear doodle from me!"

"The cute little bear did not..." Yuki starts, and then stops. He sighs. Then he laughs. "You know, you could really use a refresher on how to talk to people who you don't intend to seduce and kill."

"I haven't killed anyone in a very long time," Asmodeus argues, Taking Yuki possessively by the arm and guiding him down the hall. "Diavolo frowns on that sort of thing these days. Poor Sekhmet. It's sort of her thing."

Yuki laughs. "Is Diaviolo all that stopped you from fucking and killing me on sight?" Yuki jokes, and looks at Asmodeus, who averts his eyes. Horror dawns on Yuki's sweet, innocent, reformed-goth face. "Oh god, it was, wasn't it?"

Asmodeus flushes and yanks Yuki close. "What?! You were just a puny human. I could have had you if I wanted to!"

"Your powers don't even work on me," Yuki insists.

"Oh, please. As if I need to use my powers to make you do what I want. See? Here we are!"

Yuki looks like he's about to say something when they come to an abrupt stop at Asmodeus' bedroom door. He gawks for a moment, and then glances around. "How did you do that?"

"I'm just really fun to be around!" Asmodeus says. The quicken spell had nothing to do with it, nor did the casual distraction.

"Uh, yeah," Yuki says, blinking. "Guess so."

Asmodeus might not be able to bend Yuki to his will, but he's still the avatar of Lust. He can smell the horny all over Yuki like stink on shit. Yuki is a young man in the full flower of adulthood, of COURSE Asmodeus has a bit of a debilitating effect on him. Asmodeus won't tell him-the lad already goes all mushy and shy every time Asmodeus makes a suggestive remark-but Asmodeus already knows everything.

And even if he COULDN'T read Yuki's every fetish and secret thought on the air like opium, he'd still know. Yuki doesn't hide it well, the red cheeks, the heat, the way his eyes linger in moments of exceptionally poor self control-the way he jumps to do Asmodeus' bidding, in spite of his best interest.

The good news is, the feeling is mutual. Frighteningly mutual.

Asmodeus has never been in love, either. This might be quite enlightening for the both of them, he thinks.

"C'mon, I got a new face mask I'm DYING to have you try!" Asmodeus sings, swinging the door open with no small amount of flair. Yuki sighs.

"Is this going to hurt?" He asks, walking into Asmodeus' room and dropping his bag on the floor.

"Only if you want it to," Asmodeus says with an especially charming wink. Yuki swallows and doesn't meet his eyes as he slides his uniform jacket off his shoulders. Asmodeus take sit from him in a smooth gesture and deposits it on a coat rack, his eyes following Yuki like a hunter following his prey with the tip of his arrow.

"Well, I don't," Yuki says. He's always rejected Asmodeus' many, many offers for makeovers. Well, ALMOST always. "The last time I let you put me in that chair of yours, I caught hell from Mammon." Yuki says, grumbling in what seems like genuine shame, as if anyone cares what Mammon has to say.

Asmodeus narrows his eyes. "What did that no-good, money grubbing, bottom feeding lowlife say to you?"

"He's not that bad," Yuki insists.

"What did he say?"

"Uhh," Yuki seems to think back, scratching at his chin. "That I looked like a hooker, I think? Something like that. Or an ugly woman."

Asmodeus tends to the flames of his rage inhaling and exhaling evenly. "That little puddle of pond scum is going to suffer for speaking so lowly of my IMMACULATE makeup skills. He WISHES he was HALF the sewer rat he would be if I deigned to put my brush to his rough, pimply, poorly proportioned gargoyle skull of a face." He combs a hand through his hair, tucking a strand behind his ear. It's difficult to remain cute when he's about to say something mean. "Anyway, you looked adorable, dove, so don't listen to a word he says."

Yuki flushes, the apples of his cheeks going dark, and looks away. "Uh, thanks. Though, personally, I prefer how I look without makeup."

"I like it too," Asmodeus says, and takes a step forward. He has Yuki trapped in locked eye contact, just to make Yuki SEE his intensity, feel the palpable heat of his desire-

"Uh. what did you bring me here for, again?" Yuki asks, awkwardly.  
"Oh. Well, we get so little time alone, and..." Asmodeus says. His cheeks flush. Oh, he shouldn't be shy, what does he have to be shy about? He's PERFECT. He's SEXY. He's FUN. Why WOULDN'T this human fall to his knees and BEG for an hour alone with Asmodeus?

Well, because...

"...Lucifer is occupied with Diavolo's work, Mammon and Levi are at a gaming convention, Beel is marathoning cooking shows, and Belphie is helping Solomon with his star charts..." Asmodeus says, counting off on his fingers, "...so for once it's just us. My brothers won't be barging in. Isn't it exciting? We haven't had any alone time since before you left for summer break!"

Since before Asmodeus, in a fit of despair, laid all his cards on the table-got drunk and cried his eyes out on Yuki's chest because he would miss him so much, and BEGGED him to stay, like some desperate little worm. And Yuki didn't stay. Of course he didn't, he COULDN'T, but...

Asmodeus hadn't intended for him to find out like that. Hadn't intended to lose his entire heart to a human, much less be willing to grovel. Hadn't intended to let Yuki see him with mascara down his cheeks sobbing like a drunk fool, hadn't intended to let Yuki see how unbearably lonely and insecure and ugly he'd become.

Would the person he was before the fall even recognize him now? This pitiable thing he's become, begging for attention from demons, of all things. When he was an angel, he was untouchable, beloved by all, worshiped and revered and painted on chapel ceilings. Now...

Now he takes provocative thigh pics for attention.

He wishes he was the person he used to be. The person who DESERVED Yuki.

Yuki smiles. "Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

The fondness in his eyes melts Asmodeus' shriveled, sequin encrusted heart, and then they're hugging. Yuki smells good-like sweat and cologne. His chest is warm, too, and he bends down into the hug like he means it. Asmodeus is petite and short for a man, so he has to reach up to meet Yuki halfway, but it's more than worth it. Being closed into Yuki's arms feels like walking through the threshold of a childhood home. He feels tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, and not the fun, dramatic, late night reality TV kind he usually indulges in. The kind that burn.

"I missed you, Yuki," he murmurs. "You're so cute. I'd keep you around forever, if I could."

"Missed you too, Asmo," Yuki rumbles. "You're, uh. My best friend. Or something."

They embrace for a moment, Asmodeus drying his tears on the front of Yuki's shirt, before Yuki starts.

"Oh, that reminds me!" he says, and pulls away. Asmodeus sniffs and pats his under-eyes, looking up to keep his tears from rolling down and ruining his makeup. He waves his hands at his face while Yuki rummages around his bag. "It's not, like, anything nice, but it made me think of you, so I saved it..."

Yuki turns around, looking bashful, and hands Asmodeus a pack of erasers.

Pink, bunny shaped erasers with sly, winking faces stamped onto them.

Asmodeus has received gifts of everything from diamonds to virgin sacrifices, but this...this is precious. He smiles, sniffles, and looks up at Yuki, who is looking away with all the shyness of someone who just proposed. Hah. He really is naive, Asmodeus thinks, with nos mall amount of fondness. It's utterly vile, and he's wallowing in it.

"They;re so cute, I love them! Oh, this is EXACTLY my style, how did you know?" Asmodeus fawns, providing Yuki with ample reward for his good behavior, all but swinging from his tie.

"Um, well, you like cute things, and pink things..." he mutters, eyes searching desperately for something in the room to look at besides Asmodeus' wide, dazzling smile.

Asmodeus' grin turns a little sinister. "And as the old saying goes, I do fuck like a bunny..."

"Ugh!" Yuki grunts, tossing his head back in defeat. "Man, you ruined it. We were being perfectly civil for, like, five minutes!"

Asmodeus cackles. "You had to know what you were walking into with the bunny thing-I mean, I'm the avatar of LUST..."

"Didn't think you were the avatar of shitty puns, too," Yuki snorts, letting Asmodeus hang off of him good naturedly. "Don't know why I ever expected better of you."

"You shouldn't, dear. I'm a PROFESSIONAL degenerate."

"Being a sex weirdo isn't a profession!"

"Tell that to the big daddy up stairs."

"Don't call him that, please," Yuki sighs. "I know he's like, literally your dad, but seriously..."

After that they fall into the familiar pattern of bantering and laying around Asmodeus' room. Yuki already knows where Asmodeus' stash of shoujo manga is, and he sets about flipping through it on his back, reclining comfortably on Asmodeus' plush, pink bed.

Asmodeus takes his makeup off and pats a moisturizing face mask onto his cheeks and forehead, seated in the glamorous chair before his sparkling boudoir and ring-light. Makeup brushes sprout like tulips from decorative containers, a magazine sprawled open to one side on an article about spring fashion, lipstick colors tested in its margins.

"You look like a ghoul," Yuki snickers.

"And you look like you drink bong water for the electrolytes," Asmodeus replies easily. It is rather ghastly looking, not that he'll admit it.

"Y'know, I try not to shit-talk Diavolo, but this whole...college-prison for demons thing is kinda twisted," Yuki says. Asmodeus hears him turn a page.

"Well, he's young. And things were definitely worse before he came around. These days we at least maintain the illusion of civility," Asmodeus says, checking himself in the mirror. "And the dance battles are fun, don't you think? It's better than ripping each others guts out, which was what we USED to do over every minor dispute..."

"That's hard to imagine," Yuki replies. "...Wow, this is graphic."

"The disembowelment, or the manga?"

"The manga. Jeez, Asmo, you read this smut?"

Asmodeus turns around, and then lights up. "Oh, 'sensual fantasies of a repressed succubus,' that one is one of my favorites!"

"I kinda thought it'd be slice of life, but this is porn..." Yuki says, face reddening with each word. He closes it with a snap, and sits up. "Uh, yeah. Friends don't read porn in other friends rooms. I'm putting this up."

"Don't you dare!" Asmodeus gasps, and rushes over, climbing onto the bed behind Yuki to look over his shoulder. He leans on Yuki's back and finds it warm and a little sweaty under his button-up.

"Uh," Yuki rumbles dumbly, like someone has just failed to jump-start him.

Asmodeus opens the manga in his lap, and they sit together, under a canopy of pink roses, and look at porn.

"See, this is how she finds out she can take a WHOLE centaur di-"

"Okay, yeah, I can see it," Yuki says, averting his eyes. He glances down briefly out of curiosity and seems to immediately regret it. "Oh, yup, there it is. Hm. Th-the labia piercings are, uh, a nice touch, I guess..."

"It's important to her character!" Asmodeus insists. It's only sort of a lie. "Besides, admit it-it's kinda hot..."

"In a super fucked up way, maybe...isn't this, like, almost bestiality? A centaur is half horse..."

"Oh please, a centaur is perfectly human, and don't you EVER speak to one that way if you want to keep your guts off the ceiling. Besides, they're only horses where it MATTERS..." Asmodeus says, putting his chin on Yuki's shoulders. Between the pages, which Yuki has thoroughly messed up, the succubus has moved on to taming an ogre. With her ass.

"Asmo, that's gross..."

"Sex is gross, sweetheart," Asmodeus replies easily, as if dictating a bedtime story to a child. "People are gross. But I'm living proof that they're beautiful, too, aren't I?"

Yuki glances halfway at Asmodeus so their cheeks almost touch. Asmodeus can taste the tang of arousal on the air-it's slight, but the combination of the lewd reading material and Asmodeus' proximity must be aggravating Yuki's libido. Asmodeus feels a grin crawl over his face.

"Do you like my new cologne, by the way?" Asmodeus asks. His breath kisses the shell of Yuki's reddened ear. Asmodeus can practically FEEL the goodsbumps on his skin, the way the hair on the back of his neck stands up. "It's cardamom and cinnamon..." he says, his voice low and private. He leans toward Yuki, intending to sensually scrape his accumulated stubble again the other man's neck, but-

In stead, he smears his face mask onto Yuki's cheek. Yuki, shocked by the texture, turns to look at him.

Oh, right. His horrible, ghoulish face mask, which he would set on fire if it weren't all over his precious, delicate skin.

"Augh, fuck!" Yuki shouts, scrambling away, his arousal doused by cruel reality. "Oh, Jesus, Asmo, I forgot you looked like-I forgot you were-" Then he starts laughing, covering his mouth, the manga discarded.

It doesn't take him long to fall into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Oh," Asmodeus says, carefully touching it's face. "It changed color. I guess I need to rinse it off now."

"You look like you've been slimed!" Yuki wheezes. "Man, why is it green like that? That is LITERALLY a nightmare, dude..."

"Well, forgive me if I can't be drop dead gorgeous every single second of the day!" Asmodeus huffs, thoroughly disappointed. Any time he feels like he's FINALLY going to get into Yuki's pants, something HAPPENS. Usually it's his brothers, but this time he seems to have stepped on his own dick. "You won't be laughing when my pores are minuscule and my skin is dewy and soft like a baby's ass!"

After Yuki goes back to his room, Asmodeus puts his things away and tucks the little bunny erasers into his bedside table-they're entirely too cute to actually use, after all.

When he lies down in bed he can still just barely smell Yuki's aftershave on his pillow, and he folds it around his face to inhale it. It's ALMOST like sleeping with him, he tells himself, and is shocked to realize that he only means it in a half-sexual way. It'd be nice to mount and pound Yuki into the Earths mantle and all, but he supposes just lying in bed together and dozing in each others arms would be...tolerable. More than tolerable, actually. When he closes his eyes, he can almost feel it.


End file.
